<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Gets Better by UnicornOfTheSea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904864">It Gets Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornOfTheSea/pseuds/UnicornOfTheSea'>UnicornOfTheSea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But for the sake of this fic it is, Child Abuse, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, Felix Weston Needs A Hug, Felix is taller than Victor, For Love Simon At The Very Least, Gay, Good Sister Pilar, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn't know the name of the coffee shop Victor works at, I know that isn't true, Just a slap though, Just putting that as a warning, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Running Away, So it's Jumpstart Coffee&amp;Cafe, Texting, Victor Salazar Needs A Hug, at some points, bookverse, cursing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornOfTheSea/pseuds/UnicornOfTheSea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Love, Victor, but Felix takes Benji's place. Victor and Felix kissed at the dance, Victor never kissed Benji on the road trip. Lake never got on stage and told everyone about her and Felix, and Benji is just a friend in this world. Chapters are short, and uploads will probably be far between, but im trying really hard. This is my first fic, please be nice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Lake Meriwether &amp; Victor Salazar, Mia Brooks &amp; Victor Salazar, Mia Brooks/Lake Meriwether, Victor Salazar &amp; Andrew Spencer, Victor Salazar &amp; Felix Weston, Victor Salazar/ Felix Weston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've edited this chapter to include Felix, even if it's just his name. He'll be a bigger part either next chapter or the one after.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “M-Mom, Dad, I’m G-Gay.” Victor stands there, waiting for a response. The air is tense, and nobody moves.</p><p>          “No,” Armando speaks first. “No son of mine will be a fucking fag!” Victor watches, frozen, and his father yells at him, and his mother sits and does nothing. He watches, frozen, as his father raises his hand, and he watches as Armando’s hand hits his face. Pilar stands, and for a second it seems like she’s going to say something, but she just grabs Victor’s hand and drags him to his bedroom and starts packing. </p><p>          “Wh-what are you doing? Pilar?” There’s a banging at the door, and then Adrian is awake and crying. The two can hear their dad yelling at him, and again, their mom does nothing to protect her children.</p><p>          “We’re gonna see if we can stay at someone’s house” Pilar seems angry, but she finishes packing up his stuff and throws the duffel to him, she moves on.</p><p>          “Check to see if i missed anything, I’m going to get my things.” Victor stands there, confused for a minute, and then he checks the bag, throws a few extra things in, and changes out of his suit. He looks to the hallway, and, seeing no one, sprints to Pilar’s room. He walks in, sits on the bed, and waits.</p><p>          “Where are we gonna go? Are we bringing Adrian?”</p><p>          “I don’t know, Felix? And we should probably take him” Pilar’s almost done packing.</p><p>          “I’ve never been to his house, I don't think all three of us could stay." Though I should call him, knowing what happened earlier tonight.</p><p>          “Can you think of anyone else? We aren’t close enough to Lake, and we obviously can’t go to Mia.”</p><p>          “We could go to New York?” I pull up bus tickets on my phone, and pass it to Pilar. </p><p>          “Who could take care of all three of us in New York? And where are we gonna get the money for the tickets?” The two moved onto Adrian’s room. </p><p>          “Do you remember my basketball trip? It wasn’t real. I went to New York to  talk to Simon Spier, and he let me stay with him. And for the money, I have a job. I saved up.” I started to pack Adrian’s stuff while Pilar picked him up, thankfully keeping him asleep. </p><p>          "Okay, so message your friend, let him know we’re coming, and buy the tickets, lets go.” I grabbed all of the bags we packed, and started to message Simon once we left the house. Surprisingly, neither mom or dad interfered with us leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Victor→Simon</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I came out to my family</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Really?! What did they say? How did it go?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Victor?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dad hit me, mom hasn’t said anything yet</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my God!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you need anything?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I come out to New York? Me, my sister, and </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>my brother? Dad’s pissed, and I don’t trust him </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>with Adrian, and Pilar won’t leave my side</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, yeah, I’m in Atlanta for the weekend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll come pick you up then we’ll drive back </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>together on Sunday. It’ll be all of tomorrow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>with my family, is that okay? Where are you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> guys?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That sounds good. We’re heading over to</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jumpstart, do you know where that is?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s the coffee place yeah? I’ll be there soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“We need to head to Jumpstart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simon’s in town, he’s gonna pick us up there.” The two walked in silence, the only noise being their footsteps and Adrian’s soft breathing. Victor unlocks the Cafe when they arrive, and Pilar hands Adrian to him as she goes to get ice for the now bruising handprint on Victor’s cheek. Victor passed Adrian back to Pilar, and called Felix.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Victor?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s going on? I thought you were gonna</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>call tomorrow?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was gonna, but then I came out to my</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>parents, and then they kind of kicked me out,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and now Pilar, Adrian, and I are waiting for Simon Spier </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>at Jumpstart so he can take us to New York for a little bit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh My God! I’m coming with you! Give me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>like  ten minutes and I’ll be with you guys!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t ha-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to, we’ll talk about us and everything</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>when I get there, but for now, you just calm </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>down. I’ll see you soon. Remember to Breath!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>290 Words</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>          “Felix is on his way. He wants to come with,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “We kind of, maybe, kissed tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I thought you were with Mia!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I told her last night, we went to the dance as friends so i wouldn’t get outed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Makes sense. Is Spier okay with Felix coming?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Maybe” They left it at that. Not too long after their conversation, Felix ran into the door with a duffel bag. He didn’t say anything, just wrapped Victor into a hug. They stayed like that till Simon arrived a little while later. Eventually, a red van pulled up and a boy with blonde hair and glasses got out. He looks kind of lost,  but Victor confirms the fact that yes, that was Simon, and yes, Pilar should let him in. PIlar walks to the door, and Simon finally notices the lights that are on in the back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “You are Simon, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Yeah, yeah that’s me. I’m guessing you’re Pilar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Yeah, come on in, Victor and I will explain everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Well then lead the way” Simon and Pilar walk into the back of the coffee shop to see Victor trying to explain what happened to a now awake Adrian while keeping the ice pack on his face and his breathing regular, but even with Felix’s help it obviously wasn't working well. Simon rushed forward, taking the ice pack from Victor’s hands, and placed it onto the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “How long has the ice pack been on?” Simon asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “About thirteen to fourteen minutes now,” Pilar’s tone was rushed, but steady as she took Adrian to the front of the cafe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Victor, can you hear me?” Simon was met with a small nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Okay, that’s good. Can I touch you?” another nod and Simon took Victor’s hand, placing it to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Do you feel the rise and fall? I want you to try and follow that okay? You ready? Breathe in...Breathe out” Simon repeated the pattern, and eventually Victor calmed down, and Simon switched out with Felix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Do you think you can explain what’s happening, or do you just want to go to my parents’ house and sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Can I explain tomorrow? Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Yeah, bud, do whatever you need. For now, let's all pile into the car, alright?” The only response was Victor standing and walking out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Hi, I’m Felix. I know you probably don’t know me or anything, but I’m going to be moving in, so I thought I would introduce myself!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I’m Simon,” Simon and Felix walked out to the car, and everyone got in. Pilar was in the front seat, with Adrian next to Victor and Felix in the back. The ride was silent except for the quiet music playing. Eventually, Adrian and Victor fell asleep, Adrian because he was so young, and Victor because he was emotionally and physically exhausted.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>471 Words</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't know, stuff happens, people talk?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>          Victor woke up the next day in a bed. He didn’t know how he got there, but he did know he didn’t want to get up just yet. He snuggled down farther, and was going to fall back asleep, but he shot up when he heard a quiet chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Well good morning!” It was Felix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Morning,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Sh-should we talk about- about, well, y’know?” Felix sounded shy, which was strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Last night? What part?” there was a lot that happened last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “T-the part where we kissed?” Oh, that part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Wh-what about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Well, I like you. Like a lot, and I want to kiss you again. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “I-I like you a lot too.” Instead of answering his second question, Victor just leaned in. Our lips connected, and just for a second, I forgot about everything. It was just Felix and Victor, nothing else. No drama, no heartbreak, just them. They separated when there was a knock at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Hey guys, are you awake? Nora made breakfast!” It was Simon. At hearing his voice, Victor remembered what happened yesterday. He remembered coming out, he remembered the slap, he remembered running away. He checked his phone, and there were messages from his mom, Lake, and Mia. He went to read them, but Felix grabbed his arm, shaking his head no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Let’s go eat, we’ll deal with those later, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Okay” They went downstairs, Felix a little ahead of Victor, holding his hand and pulling him. By the time they got to the last step, they had almost fallen down the stairs at least twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Let’s eat, and then can you four explain what happened please?” Simon’s mom, Emily Spier, said, while plating the food for Nora, Simon’s little sister. She looked vaguely familiar to those who still went to Creekwood. Apparently, she was a student there so it made sense. Victor stayed silent, but Pilar said sure. Nobody ate a lot, not because the food was bad, but because everyone was nervous. After breakfast, Victor and Pilar helped with dishes, if only to delay the inevitable a little longer. Felix was sitting with Adrian next to him, across from the Spiers. It was awkwardly quiet until the two oldest Salazar siblings came in. Vicor sat in between Felix and Adrian, and Pilar sat next to Adrian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “Why don’t we start with the beginning? What caused you to have to stay here?” Simon’s mom went all therapist in the teens in front of her, and that was all it took for Victor. He broke down, and explained everything to everyone. The only two not shocked were Pilar and Simon, but they still looked hurt. It was harder to hear about it in person, or as a story. By the end of explaining, Victor was leaning against Felix and hyperventilating, but Felix seemed to be doing a good job at calming him down, so the others let him do that, while they asked Pilar and Adrian what happened with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “I found a note Victor had written to someone with the initial F. It was about confessing, or something like that. I thought that Mia and him were still dating and that he was cheating, so I made him go home and explain everything, Our parents sat us down, told us they were separating, then Victor came out. Then you know the rest,” Pilar sounded guilty, like everything that had transpired the night before was her fault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “It wasn’t your fault Pilar, you need to know that,” It was at times like this that Simon was grateful his mom was a therapist. She knew what to do in this situation, whereas he had no idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “I-I do. I know that, Adrian, I don’t really know what happened with you, can you explain please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “I was asleep when Vic and Pil came home, and I was asleep until papi started to hit Victor’s door. When I left my room to see what was happening, dad started to yell at me. He said that I was gonna end up like Vic, and that he would make sure I wouldn’t. I was confused, and scared, but then Mommy came in and made me go back to sleep, I was tired, so I did. I didn’t wake up until we were at the place Vic works with Benji. I tried to get him and Felix to explain, but Victor wouldn’t,  And Felix didn't know.” Everyone went quiet for a second, everyone was processing what they were told. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “So, what’s gonna happen now?” Felix broke the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Well, has anyone been contacted by parents? Or friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Mom and dad called and texted me a bunch, but I haven’t checked anything yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Same”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Well, let’s start there. Everyone check the texts, don’t call them back and dont respond to any of the texts until later. I don’t think you should be talking to them.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im creating a group chat for Felix, Victor, Mia, Lake, and Andrew that will come into play in later chapters, does anyone have ideas for the characters nicknames (Specifically Andrew, Mia, and Victor), and the gc title?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Isabel→Victor 12:28 A.M.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor, come back. Where are you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>planning on staying?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least get Pilar and Adrian to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>come home</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baby, please answer me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you don’t answer me in the next 20</span>
</p><p>
  <span>minutes I won’t let any of you come</span>
</p><p>
  <span>back </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I warned you, you fucking Fag! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swear this is all your fault!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m sorry, and so is your papi, I</span>
</p><p>
  <span>promise , we’ll do better as parents, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>just come home</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     There were a lot more from Victor's mom, but they were all the same. All of them were either trying to get him to come back home, answer her, or her insulting Victor. He didn’t read them all. He looked at Felix, who had been reading over his shoulder, then looked at Pilar who was still reading the messages. He moved onto reading texts from his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armando→Victor 12:40 A.M.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Give me back my son</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’t you fucking dare answer Isabel</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t want you around this family </span>
</p><p>
  <span>anymore you disgrace</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just bring Pilar and Adrian back, and </span>
</p><p>
  <span>then stay out of our fucking lives</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why aren’t you answering your phone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where are you?!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m coming to find you, and I’ll get Adrian back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>before you turn him into a little fairy you bitch!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Victor couldn’t keep reading. Like his mother’s, most of his father’s were the same, but they stopped much sooner than Isabel’s messages. He had voicemails from Isabel, but he wasn’t going to listen to them. Other than those, the only messages he had were from the group chat with him, Mia, Lake, and Felix, meaning they didn’t need to be read right away. When Victor looked around again, Pilar was still reading, so he set his phone on the Spier’s table and leaned into Felix, grabbing his hand and just holding it. Not too long later PIlar set her phone on the table as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well? What did mom say to you Pilar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Mainly how she was sorry, and that I should take Adrian and come home. Apparently she misses us, but I really don’t think going back is an option right now. What about you Vic, what’s mom say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “She was pretty repetitive with getting you and Adrian to go back home, that it was my fault everything was happening, and bath wanting me back and not. It was confusing, and I don’t trust anything she says.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What did papi say to you two? Are we going back to the apartment? I don’t want to.” Adrian asked the question everyone was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Dad only told me that he was disappointed that I sided with Victor, but he would forget that fact if I came home. He only sent like 6 texts compared to mom’s 20. Unsurprisingly, he didn’t say anything about Adrian or Victor to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “He doesn’t want me, called me a bitch. He wants Adrian back before I can turn him into a fairy, his words, not mine, and is threatening to hunt me down, but I honestly don’t think he will. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Okay, so let's plan what we do next. Simon goes back to New York Sunday morning, and I think it’s best if you guys go there for a little bit. I don’t want to chance your parents going to your school and finding you. Email your teachers, let them know that you won’t be at school for a little bit, see if they can get you electrical copies of work, and let your other friends know what’s happening. Warn them that your parents might question them, and ask them not to tell. Jack and I will deal with the legal shit” Emily was very good at planning in a short amount of time, and it was kind of impressive. Everyone broke off to do their things. Felix and Victor went to go email teachers and tell friends, PIlar did the same for her and Adrian, Simon packed his things for the trip, as well as updating Bram and his flatmates, while Jack and Emily started research on what the next step should be.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>680 words</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I'm Back!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chatfic kind of</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We’re all a little Gay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Felix, Mia, Lake, Victor, &amp; Andrew)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Salastar:</b> <span>Felix and I won’t be at school for a little bit</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>LakeHouse: </b>
  <span>What, Why?!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LakeHouse:</b>
  <span> What did you two do?! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LakeHouse:</b>
  <span> Where are you going?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mi-Mi: </b>
  <span>Hun, give them a chance to explain</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fe-Fi-Fo-Fum: </b>
  <span>Some things happened, Vic and I are going to New York for a little while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>PastAsshole: </b>
  <span>Are we gonna get an actual explanation or?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Salastar:</b>
  <span> I came out, dad didn’t take it great. Pilar and Adrian aren’t safe, so we’re leaving until dad leaves or calms down</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fe-Fi-Fo-Fum: </b>
  <span>Vic, babe, you aren’t safe there either</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>LakeHouse: </b>
  <span>Multiple questions</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LakeHouse: </b>
  <span>1) Babe?!?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LakeHouse: </b>
  <span>2) Who are y’all staying with?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LakeHouse: </b>
  <span>3) Why is Felix coming with?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>LakeHouse: </b>
  <span>4) What about school?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Salastar: </b>
  <span>Multiple Answers</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Salastar: </b>
  <span>1) We’re dating, kissed at the school dance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Salastar: </b>
  <span>2) Simon Spier, a friend of mine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Salastar: </b>
  <span>3) I don’t actually know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Salastar: </b>
  <span>4) Right now we have teachers emailing us the work, and we told the principle what was going on, if we need to do anything else, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fe-Fi-Fo-Fum: </b>
  <span>3) I’m not entirely safe at home in the first place, and I know Armando would probably come looking for me. Also, if you see him in the school, run</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mi-Mi: </b>
  <span>1) Im so happy for you guys!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mi-Mi: </b>
  <span>2) As long as you trust him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mi-Mi: </b>
  <span>3) If we see him should we call someone?!? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mi-Mi: </b>
  <span>4) Let Us know if there’s anyway we can help</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>PastAsshole: </b>
  <span>Can we stop with the numbers now? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Salastar: </b>
  <span>Yeah sure</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>LakeHouse: </b>
  <span>We will be able to visit you in New York, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Salastar: </b>
  <span>Probably</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mi-Mi: </b>
  <span>So, what about my question?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Salastar: </b>
  <span>We’ll give you the phone number of Simon’s parents, call them, they’ll know what to do if you see him. Also, at school, look for Nora Spier, she’s around our age</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Salastar: </b>
  <span>Anyways, Felix and I have to go, love y’all</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>LakeHouse: </b>
  <span>Oh!! I know Nora, she’s wonderful!! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mi-Mi: </b>
  <span>Love you too Victor, stay safe, both of you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Fe-Fi-Fo-Fum: </b>We'll try</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you can think of better usernames for any of the kids, please let me know in the comments :)<br/>345 words</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>